


The Dick Between Two Heavens

by Jellycatty



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Tit Torture, Titfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellycatty/pseuds/Jellycatty
Summary: Day 8 kinktober 2020 promptTitfucking
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949698
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	The Dick Between Two Heavens

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo i not only forgot to post today but i also forgot to write the fic so this was quickly written up when i realised the time. Apologies for any mistakes as i don't have time to go back over it
> 
> I went back and did a quick edit. some of the autocorrections were freaking hilarious. At one point Derek's dick fell off instead of his towel 😂

Day 8

Titfucking

Stiles was always one for a good set of pecs, they were like a firm version of boobs and as a bisexual man, they just ticked all of his boxes.

When he and Derek started dating, he was thrilled to find out that Derek's nipples were super sensitive and he loved them being played with. The first time that Stiles sucked and nibbled on them while grinding their clothed bulges together, Derek had come in his pants like a teenager and Stiles felt like a God.

Stiles was pretty happy being mostly the bottom in their relationship, the way Derek's fat cock stretched him out and filled him up felt so damn good that he rarely missed being the one doing the fucking, even though the hot clench of Derek's ass around his dick was a fucking glorious sensation too.

However, sometimes he would fixate on Derek's chest, touching it and playing with his muscular tits just did something special to Stiles that got him seriously hot and bothered.

Derek once wore an extremely low cut, white tank top during pack training and Stiles got hard so fast that all the Weres looked at him simultaneously, scrunching up their noses. Derek blushed adorably and mumbled 'later' to him during one of their breaks.

But tonight…. Oh, Stiles was looking forward to tonight because it was his turn to choose a new kink to try out and he'd been saving this one for WEEKS. He was finally going to ask Derek if he could tit fuck him and it was going to be amazing, he just knew it.

That evening when he got in from work, he went and took his post-work shower and then went to the bedroom, patiently waiting for his man to join him at 7 pm. Almost on the dot, Derek appeared, also fresh from the shower and grinning. This was usually his favourite day too. They alternated every two weeks on a Sunday, to choose a kinky thing they wanted to try in the bedroom or do again if it was a kink they both enjoyed. Derek regularly chose scent marking. He loved to come over and over again, soaking Stiles in his jizz and then filling him up with a final load. Stiles enjoyed it too but man was it a bitch to clean up after.

Derek moved over to the bed and sat down. They were both only clad in low slung towels and they were beginning to tent before the conversation had even begun.

Derek swooped in for a claiming kiss, hard and dominant which never failed to get Stiles's heart racing. When he pulled back he asked,

"So what's your poison today? And it better not be somewhere we can get caught this time."

Stiles chuckled, the last time was Camaro sex and Stiles had been caught riding Derek at makeout point by Parrish. It wasn't too awful since they just offered him the option to join them and although he looked sceptical, he had accepted and ended up getting rimmed by Derek on the hood of the car while Stiles sucked him off.

Stiles was thankful that it hadn't been his dad that caught them and they also managed to find a fuck buddy for them to occasionally have threesomes with.

Shaking his head to rid him of the sexy thoughts of last month, Stiles focused on Derek once more.

"Ok, so you know how you love having your nipples played with? And how I love playing with your full, hard tits?" Derek nodded in response.

"Well, tonight I propose that I play with them until they are puffy and sore. I'm going to pinch them and lick them and Bite them until they're all red, then I'm going to lube you up, straddle your chest and you can push those beautiful titties together for me to fuck into while I mercilessly torture your gorgeous little nubs. How do you feel about that?" Stiles continued, enjoying discussing what he was going to do almost as much as actually doing it.

"Fuck, Stiles... Yes. I'll suppress my healing, you can tug on them and tease them for as long as you like.

Can I fuck you after?" Derek asked sincerely.

"I have a few ideas but if you haven't come by the time I have, then yea, I'll ride you after and you can fill me up and eat it back out like the dirty perv we both know you are."

Derek blushed and nodded again. He was embarrassed to admit it but he really was pretty fucking kinky and loved sucking come out of Stiles's ass, getting it all over his face and in his beard until Stiles was sobbing with overstimulation, only for him to slip two fingers into him and relentlessly rub his prostate until he was begging for it to end, only to be thrown into another orgasm that made him cry for a good ten minutes. Stiles always felt so sated and relaxed once he was finished crying. Like he'd let go of the stress he'd been holding that week and then will spend the next few hours snuggling into the arms of the man he loves while Derek pets his hair and murmurs sweet things in his ear.

It was Derek's turn to have to refocus and he came out of his thoughts to Stiles smirking knowingly at Derek's prominent erection under his towel, which fell off him when he moved.

Stiles clapped his hands once and said "let's get started then, my Wolfy love."

Derek frowned at the name but lay down on the bed to make it easy for Stiles to access his chest. Stiles started off light, running his fingers in circles around his nipples while occasionally blowing cold air over them to get the nerves firing. At the first touch of the humans' tongue, Derek's hips jerked, back arching as a soft moan left his mouth.

Stiles flicked his tongue over the peak of one gently while his hand softly petted the other, his plan required a hell of a lot of nipple related foreplay and so he was going to have to pace himself.  
Eventually, his motions became stronger, his tongue more pointed and his thumb flicking backwards and forwards over whichever nipple wasn't in his mouth at the time as he was alternating between both.

His ministrations became firmer and firmer as time went on, running his teeth and nails over the skin until they were starting to look abused.

Derek was groaning like he was being fucked and his hips were regularly thrusting uncontrollably in the air as he was tortured by Stiles in the most wonderful way. He was ready to start sobbing when Stiles finally pulled away and surveyed his handy work. Derek looked gorgeous to him, face flushed and sweaty, eyes glazed, puffy, red nipples and hard cock twitching against his stomach leaking precome. Stiles reached over to the bedside cabinet, out of Derek's view to get the lube and something jangly? Which he placed under the pillow.

Once Stiles had run a line of lube between his pecs he was told to close his eyes and Stiles began pinching his nubs again. When Stiles reached under the pillow for whatever he'd hidden there, Derek let out a squawk at the feeling of what was obviously a nipple clamp over one of his poor nipples. Pain and pleasure shot through him and doubled in intensity when the second one was applied, opening his eyes and seeing a chain hanging between the two.

"Fuck! Baby, that's...god my nipples have never felt so much sensation before."

Stiles grinned and nodded and told Derek to sit up and swing his legs off the bed while Stiles stood on the floor, exactly the right height for what he'd planned.

He spread the lube over the Weres' chest and lifted the chain, tugging slightly. Derek felt the sensation shoot all over his body, down to his cock which throbbed and dripped. He hunched his shoulders and pushed his pecs together to create a channel for Stiles to slide through which he did, effortlessly. Stiles was a beautiful sight, head thrown back and mouth open in a moan while lightly tugging on the chain with every single glide, only to snap his eyes open and watch himself fucking against Derek, realising he didn't want to miss a moment.

As his tugging got stronger on the clamps, Derek's vision began to get blurry with need, he took a hand off Stiles ass to reach down to stroke himself and Stiles's voice broke through the panting and slick sounds.

"Hands back on my ass Derek. No touching yourself, baby."

Derek growled but did as he was told, pulling Stiles firmer against his chest and encouraging him to fuck harder, torture his nipples harder. Stiles slowly opened one clamp only to close it over his nipple again and repeated it on the other, it hurt so much but it was so fucking good at the same time. Derek felt like his dick was going to drop off from too much blood but moaned and groaned through it, clenching his fingers around Stiles's mounds.

He could smell Stiles's orgasm creeping up on him. He was going to come soon and then Derek could finally get some relief and fuck into him with wild abandon, but as Stiles thrusting got frantic and he pulled the chain taught away from his chest, Derek felt the warm pulse of a potential orgasm rising in his groin.

"I'm gonna come all over your tits baby, gonna make you smell like me for fucking days. They're so perky and lush, I want to fuck between them forever." Stiles panted. Derek's hips were thrusting into the air continually now.

"Baby you gotta stop tugging, I'm… I'm getting really close, I think...I think I'm gonna come," Derek said, voice cutting out and a high pitch whine filling its place.

Stiles stopped pulling for a moment as his own orgasm started to wash over him and Derek relaxed slightly only for Stiles to brutally rip the clamps off as his first jet of come hit Derek on the chin.

Derek's eyes rolled back at the sensation and suddenly he was right back at the edge and tumbling over into the abyss. Cock tensing up and shooting untouched onto Stiles's thigh which was suddenly pressed up against his cock as the younger man's orgasm tapered off.

Derek rutted the final spasms of his orgasm out and then flopped back onto the bed feeling boneless. It was only as Stiles was wiping his face with his thumb that Derek realised this time, it was his face that was wet with tears.

Stiles went and got a washcloth and cleaned them both up while murmuring his thanks for Derek letting him do everything they'd done that evening. Finally, they were snuggled up, under the duvet ready to talk everything through.

Stiles started, "I don't know about you but that was a dream come true for me. You were so perfect for me and you came so beautifully from your nipple torture, I hoped you would, if I did enough to get you there but you surpassed all my expectations baby. You coming, completely untouched, desperate cock thrusting into nothing while your come shot out of your cock will stick in my mind as the most amazing thing I've ever seen in my life."

"Better than the Grand Canyon?" Derek asked cheekily.

"Better than the Grand Canyon and Niagara falls combined," Stiles responded before kissing his forehead.

"How did it feel for you?"

"It felt like my entire body was being played like a violin. My body was buzzing from head to toe and when you finally pulled the clamps off and I started to come… It was like nothing I've ever experienced, it was a full-body release, pleasure everywhere. Definitely something I want to try again." Derek said shyly.

"Thank fucking God because I don't think I'm ever going to want to stop fucking those beautiful titties now. Next time I'm going to get you in a corset and panties while we do it, let your come seep through the lace while you're jizzing your brains out." Stiles said, rubbing his semi returning chub against Derek's thigh.

"Yea, we can do that. We'll Pull the corset so tight that I can hardly breathe and you can torture my nipples until they feel like they're on fire" Derek said, blushing once again at their kinky ideas.

He pulled Stiles into one final kiss and wrapped himself around Stiles so their half-hard cocks could nuzzle together while they fell asleep. They would wake up later and fuck properly but he was exhausted right now so they were going to revel in a well deserved nap.

The end


End file.
